


Quantico

by Brennan4



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angels, FBI, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennan4/pseuds/Brennan4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: FBI trainee Shinji Ikari is pulled out of class by the director, his father. A serial killer known as Sachiel is on the loose, and the only hope of catching him my be a young man named Kaworu Nagisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cruel Angel's Thesis Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adiostoreadumb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiostoreadumb/gifts).



Chapter 1: Cruel Angel’s Thesis (part 1)

Justin Traveler had been a Boy Scout for 5 years as a child. Ever since then, he had tried to live by the motto of that organization, “Be Prepared.” Throughout his college years, and career in the army, he had done everything in his power to live by that motto. For years he believed that any situation could be dealt with if you prepared for it properly. Tonight he was having his doubts.

There isn’t much you can do to prepare for a man wearing black combat fatigues and a bird-shaped mask coming at you with a harpoon.

His attempts to fend off his assailant physically had failed. He wasn’t the young man he used to be, and the masked man had a distinct advantage over him in hand to hand combat. In panic, he fled to the second floor of his house, where he lived alone.

He realized too late that he only cut himself off from the exit. The masked man ascended the stairs slowly, scraping the harpoon along the sides of the hall. Justin understood that this tactic was only intended to intimidate him, increasing his panic and making him easier to kill.

He had to admit it was working.

With nowhere to turn, and no hope of fighting off the attacker, Justin quickly gave up hope. He knew he was probably going to die, and decided not to face death on his knees, begging for mercy.

As the masked man reached the top stair, he leapt out to tackle him.He wasn’t surprised that the attacker swung up the harpoon and drove it into his chest. It hurt more than he expected.

He had trouble breathing. It was like someone had poured boiling water into his chest, setting all of his nerves alight with agony and clogging his airways.

He looked into the eyes of his killer. He wasn’t sure if he was expecting remorse, sympathy, or some other emotional response, but he wanted to learn something about the man who was killing him.

He received no indication of any human soul. Just the blank, heartless expression frozen onto the mask. He died without seeing any indication that the being who killed him was a human.

The killer pulled out the blood drenched harpoon. He carved a rudimentary cross in the wall above the corpse, and over to the side he wrote a single word, a signature of his handiwork.

“Sachiel.”

* * *

 

Shinji Ikari hated push-ups. They made him feel tired and weak, which he felt pretty frequently at the FBI Academy. He barely passed his physical tests, and only because of extra work he did in his spare time. If anyone ever questioned his dedication to getting this job, all he had to do was invite them to watch what he did while everyone else was resting after a long day’s work.

Asuka had seen his personal exercise regimen once when they were dating. She spent a full ten minutes laughing at him, before challenging him to a wrestling competition and winning, like she always did.

A woman entered the room and said, “Hello, I’m Misato. May I have a word?”

Shinji rose off the floor and wiped the sweat from his brow. He was glad that he was out of breath from the exercises, because at least he had an excuse to be. He tended to have difficulty composing himself around attractive women, and this was no exception. He noticed she had an FBI badge, and wished once again that the dress code was a bit more strict. It technically only required Special Agents to wear “formal clothes,” which most people interpreted as a suit and tie. Misato somehow worked a questionably small blouse, a candy red jacket, and high heels into that definition.

“You look familiar,” said Shinji between gasps for air.

“I work at the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Our office is in the other side of the complex. We’ve probably seen each other in the parking lot.”

“I’m planning on applying to the BAU once I finish training.”

“I know, that’s actually what I want to talk about. I could use your help on this case I’m working on. Think of it as an extra credit assignment.” Misato gestured to the doorway. Why don’t we talk about it while we drive. We’ll have some time to kill on our way to D.C.”

Shinji knew that a Special Agent’s salary could afford a better car than the one Misato drove, a blue, beat-up sedan that was probably at least twenty years old. It was literally falling apart. Parts of the frame were held together with duct tape.

As they pulled out from Quantico, Misato said, “I’m fine with you calling me Misato, but you should probably know most people will refer to me as Supervisory Special Agent Katsuragi.”

Shinji was surprised. This woman held a much higher rank than she let on. Most S.S.A’s were stuffy bureaucrats and borderline control freaks. Misato had visible beer stains on her jacket.     

“So what do you need my help for? And why are we going to D.C.?” Shinji couldn’t think of anything important enough to warrant the circumstances, but trivial enough that they would need a trainee who had nearly dropped out twice.

“One of the cases I’m working on right now is a serial killer in West Virginia. A man has killed three people with what appears to be a harpoon, two men and one woman. Each victim was stabbed in their lungs and drowned in their own blood. All three had military backgrounds."

“That doesn’t sound too out of the ordinary.” As grisly as it was, Shinji knew the BAU dealt with stuff like this every day.

“The killer left messages at each of the crime scenes, either carved in the walls, or written in the victim’s blood. At each scene there has been a crucifix, some Hebrew symbols, and the word ‘Sachiel.’ Sound familiar?”

“You can’t mean someone is copycatting the Seele murders?”

“I hope it’s just a copycat,” sighed Misato. “Otherwise we have to face the possibility that the cult has returned after fifteen years. The last fucking thing the public needs is knowing there might be another Angel on the loose.”

“You think it might be another Angel?” The word “Angel” had a special significance to Shinji. As a child, the name brought fear, but also a sense of frustration. They were his childhood bogeymen, as well as what tore his family apart.

Misat said, “Well, why don’t you tell me what you know about the Angels, and think about whether this sounds like one?”

“Seele was a neo-Kabbalistic cult that frequently engaged in violent crime, and the highest-ranking members were called Angels,” replied Shinji. “They took the names of angels from Jewish lore, and wore masks while committing their crimes. Most of them were serial killers, the most prolific being a sniper named Ramiel, who turned out to be a retired marine named Shelby Jacobs.”

“Mostly right,” said Misato. “But they weren’t all serial killers. One of them, Armisael, or something like that, was a rapist. Iruel was a computer hacker, and one kidnapped and murdered a child.”

“Leliel.” said Shinji, looking off into the distance. “I remember that case. She called herself Leliel.”

There was a long pause. The Leliel murder had given him recurring nightmares all through third grade.

“So where do I come into it?”

“As you can imagine, the director has a personal interest in the case. He’s spearheading a massive investigation, and he wants you to be a part of it.’

“My father wants me?” asked Shinji incredulously. “I don’t think he even know I joined the Academy. He spent the last two decades ignoring everything I did. Hell, Seele was part of the reason he stopped noticing me! What could he possibly need me for?”

“I don’t know, he actually hasn’t told me,” said Misato with a sad smile.

* * *

 

Sachiel entered his bedroom and removed his mask. It had been two days since he had last killed someone. He removed his mask and smiled at a picture of his leader. Although the prophet had died years ago, his teachings lived on through him, and his actions. He said several prayers in a whispered tone, then he made a call on his cellphone.

He got a response after the first ring. “This better not be who I think it is.”

In a monotone voice, Sachiel said, “It’s not too late, Tabris. We need your help.”

A similarly monotone answer came from the other end of the line, “I don’t know how you got this number, but never call me again. I’m done with you fucking lunatics.”

The other end went dead, leaving Sachiel alone in his room. Except Sachiel was never alone. The prophet was always with him, as long as he remained faithful.

* * *

 

The office of Gendo Ikari, director of the FBI, was decidedly spartan. Most people who entered were surprised at how few decorations were displayed, caught off guard by the fact that someone with such an important job kept so few commemorations of his work. Shinji wasn’t surprised at all, as Gendo allowed few decorations or memorabilia of the house he grew up in, especially after his mother died.

“What do you need with me, Mr. Director?” Shinji couldn’t bring himself to address the man as his father. His job had always come before his position in their family.

“I want you to conduct an interview of a person by the name of Kaworu Nagisa. He has been relocated in Washington D.C. as part of the witness protection program.”

“How does he fit into the Sachiel murders?” asked Shinji, trying with every fiber of his being to remain polite around his father.

“Kaworu is an alias given to him when he was relocated fifteen years ago. His real name is Tabris Kihl.”

In spite of himself, Shinji gasped. “You don’t mean...”

Gendo nodded. “Yes, Tabris is the son of Lorenz Kihl, the leader of Seele. We believe he may have useful information regarding the new murders, but he has refused to share it with every agent I have sent. I think you might have better luck.”  
“Why is that?”

Gento allowed himself a faint smile. “Despite your different pasts, I think you might be able to relate to him and the way he grew up. Both of your childhoods were drastically affected by Seele’s crimes.”

Genod stood up and walked out, grabbing some files as he left. Shinji stood alone in the office, watching his father leave.

* * *

 

It was a short drive from the J.Edgar Hoover Building to Kaworu’s apartment. Misato dropped him off, and directing him to the nearest Metro station before she left. Shinji knocked on the door. He could hear classical piano music from inside. After a few moments, he heard a soft voice say, “Come in, the door’s open.”

Shinji stepped inside, and the sound of a piano arrangement of Beethoven’s Ode to Joy filled his ears.

“I’m with the FBI. I was hoping we could talk.” yelled Shinji over the music. It stopped, and and boy about his age entered the room. He had pale skin, almost white hair, and bright blue eyes.

“Did you enjoy my playing? It’s my favorite song. I think it might be humanity’s finest achievement.”

“I thought it was a recording,“ said Shinji in surprise. “That was you? Are you a professional?”

Kaworu smiled. There was something about his face that almost glowed when he smiled.

“No, I’m not a professional. I’m a sociology major at American University.”

“I majored in psychology before I joined the Academy,” said Shinji nervously. “I also play the cello, but i don’t get to practice very often due to all the training.”

Kaworu raised an eyebrow. “So you aren’t a full agent yet? Interesting.”

Shinji blushed and fumbled for his temporary badge. “How rude of me! I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Shinji Ikari.”

Kaworu laughed to himself. “Your father has a very strange sense of humor, Shinji. Despite whatever we have to talk about, I must say that we would miss a very good chance to defy destiny by not becoming friends.”

Shinji said. “Okay... I guess. You seem like a nice enough guy, and we don’t live too far away from each other. But first we really should talk about some stuff. Official stuff.”

Kaworu sighed. “You’re here about the murders, aren’t you. The killings performed by some harpoon-wielding madman calling himself Sachiel?”

Shinji answered, “Yes, they think he might be copycatting the Angel killings.”

Kaworu said, “I would like to help you, I really would, but I said everything  know about my father and his associates years ago. All of the Angels are either dead or captured.”

Shinji knew he should press harder, but didn’t want to. As childish as it sounded, he didn’t want to hurt Kaworu’s feelings. “There are lives at stake, Kaworu. Anything you could tell us would help.”

Kaworu said, “I’m sorry Shinji. You should probably go. I hope we meet again under different circumstances.”

Shinji left the apartment and ventured out into the rain-drenched city. He was determined of two things. First, he also wanted to see Kaworu again under better circumstances. Second, he would find the monster called Sachiel and keep the evil that had robbed him and Kaworu of their childhoods from hurting anyone else.

To Be Continued.  


	2. Cruel Angel's Thesis (Part 2)

Asuka said, “You know, even though they serve a different pasta every day, they always use the same sauce?”

Jenny looked down at her tray. “I heard the cafeteria hasn’t changed it’s lunch program in over twenty years. Maybe they’re really proud of the sauce?”

Asuka groaned, “That would make sense, if this stuff didn’t taste like paint chips.”

She looked around the cafeteria. “Say, where’s the little idiot?”

“You mean Shinji?” asked Jenny, between bites of a hotdog.

“Yeah,he’s usually sitting somewhere by himself like the pathetic little nerd that he is.”

“He got a special assignment. I heard one of the BAU agents picked him up.”

Asuka jumped out of her chair and slammed both of her hands down on the table.

“WHAAAAAT?!”

“Not so loud,” whispered Jenny, as if her being quiet would cancel out the noise Asuka was making. “People are going to stare at us. Again.”

Asuka didn’t care. She was in full on tantrum mode, during which almost nothing could stop her.

“Of everyone they could have chosen, they fucking went with him? Talk about nepotism!”

She kicked a chair across the floor. “I mean, I’ve got better test scores, better marksmanship records, and I actually have a fucking spine!”

Jenny was still vainly trying to calm down Asuka, even though she knew it wouldn’t work. “You shouldn’t get so worked up over this.”

“Like hell I should! Say what you will about Hoover, at least he didn’t hire his children.”

“Because he didn’t have children, on account of being balls-to-the-wall insane,” muttered Jenny.

ASuka placed her hand across her chest and said, “Well I won’t stand for it. If this agency has fallen so far that they want to promote a neurotic little whiner who can’t even get through a make-out session without crying, it’ my job to fix it.”

“That’s not true,” said Jenny softly.

“Oh, but it is. When we were dating, I think he cried every single time we kissed. It was really depressing.”

What I meant, “ said Jenny, struggling to hiding her irritation, “was that it isn’t your job to fix it.”

Asuka gave no indication that she even heard Jenny as she stormed off, leaving her pasta behind.

* * *

 

I’m sorry you couldn’t get through to Kaworu” said Misato. “Don’t feel too bad though. The director’s been trying to get him to talk for years.This was a bit of a Hail Mary, to be honest.”

Shinji laid back and rested his head against the beat up headrest. Flecks of shredded foam were pushed out and floated into his hair. He barely registered it.

“The worst part is, I’m sure he’s holding something back.”

“I’ve heard your dad say the same thing for months. That’s why he won’t give up.”

“I just don’t want to hurt him.” said Shinji. “You can tell he’s been through so much, and is keeping so much buried. And he’s so kind. He actually want’s to be my friend.”

I don’t see a reason why you couldn’t be. said Misato. “It’s like the director said, you have a surprising amount in common.”

Shinji’s cellphone rang. He didn’t recognize the number.

He said, “Hello?”

Kaworu’s calm voice answered back. “You left you badge and wallet at my apartment.”

Shinji sighed in embarrassment. His first assignment was going just great so far.

Not getting a response, Kaworu said, “I found a card with your phone number on it. That’s how I knew how to call you.“ He laughed. “Do you want to come and pick it up?”

Misato stopped the car near  Metro station. Shinji got out.

“I guess. I’m a bit far away.”

“No problem,” replied Kaworu. “I’ll come and meet you halfway. I’ve got it in my pocket now.”

Shinji wanted to make a flippant joke like, Just don’t get mugged on your way there, for the love of God,  but was too nervous to say it.

* * *

 

Sachiel stepped off the dock and onto the boat. He wished he had his mask with him. He felt naked without it. Having his harpoon would not hurt either. Even though he wasn’t assigned to kill anyone, he had grown attached to the weapon. Gaghiel turned and waved to him.

“The boat looks in good condition.” said Sachiel flatly. “It should prove sufficient for dealing with the next sacrifices.

“It won’t be necessary until they find you.” said Gaghiel. Sachiel wasn’t sure what emotion the other Angel was trying to convey.  

“I have done my task. What happens next is in the hands of God.”

“Just don’t go down without a fight,” said Gaghiel.

* * *

 

Shiji met Kaworu in the steps of Strathmore Hall, a performing arts center located near a Metro station.

“Thanks for doing this, Kaworu,” said Shinji.

“It wasn’t really any trouble at all.” replied Kaworu. “I was planning to come here anyway.”

“I’ve never been here,” said Shinji. “What were you planning to do here, uhm, out of curiosity.”

Kaworu smiled. “A Japanese choir is stopping by. I’ve been wanting to listen to them for a few months. They have a new original composition I enjoyed greatly, and wanted to hear in public.”  

“What’s it called?”

“The name is ‘A Cruel Angel’s Thesis’.” Kaworu laughed with a hint of bitterness. “The universe really does have a twisted sense of humor, doesn’t it?”

* * *

 

After the show, Shinji walked with Kaworu towards his car, a navy blue sedan with gold highlights.

“Thanks, Kaworu, I really enjoyed the show,” said Shinji, smiling. He felt more relaxed than he had in weeks, maybe months.

“I wish was some way for me to repay the favor,” said KAworu. “I must admit, you were quite different from everyone else your father sent to mine information from me. I wish I could help you.”  
“I wish I could help the victims,” said Shinji. “Three people are dead. They had families. Friends. Comrades in the military. THey didn’t deserve what happened to them, and they will be missed by those who love them.”

“The world can be a cruel place.” said Kaworu, looking up at the night sky. “I think we both know that better than most. Life is often an endless struggle to relieve the pain felt by ourselves and our fellow human beings.”

“Maybe we could try one last thing. I know agent Katsuragi’s profile on the killer. I could tell it to you, and you let me know if it reminds you of anyone you know.”

“It couldn’t hurt, but despite my studies in sociology, I don’t know many people very well.”

Shinjin closed his eyes and tried to remember all of the details Misato had told him.

“The UnSub was believed to be a man in his mid thirties, who had been a newly initiated member in the last days before Seele’s downfall. He probably lived near his victims,and needed to have close combat training to take down his victims. The killer had a sadistic streak, and enjoyed watching his victims die. Like most of the Angels, he is not a traditional sociopath, but his mind was molded and tainted by the teachings of :Lorenz Kihl. The Unsub was obsessed with his ideas and prophecies, and came to believe fulfilling them was more important than human life. I don’t remember the rest.”

Kaworu rubbed his temples. “There may be someone. Eric Benedict. He was one of the only members of Seele close to my age. He was dedicated, but he had little experience when the FBI started arresting people.”

Shinji’s eyes lit up. “Do you know where he lives?”

“He was relocated to northern Pennsylvania, but he moved recently to Martinsburg, West Virginia. He’s been trying to get back into contact with me.”

“That’s pretty close to where the victims died.” said Shinji, barely containing his excitement.

“It all sounds pretty suspicious when we say it out loud,” said Kaworu. “Should we notify the authorities.?”

“We could, but Benedict would see them coming and put up a fight. We could take him off guard by giving him what he wants: you.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea? You’re only a trainee.”

A rare look of confidence grew on Shinji’s face. “I have firearm training and a .45 in my bag. Plus, my father technically authorized me to follow up on any leads you give me.”

* * *

 

Eric Benedict lived in a two story house in a peaceful neighborhood. Kaworu rang the doorbell.

“You wanted to talk, Eric?” he shouted. “Well here I am.”

A man with blonde hair, wearing black pants and a black shirt, answered the door. Kaworu and Shinji entered.

Benedict said, “I have something to show you, Tabris. Give me just a moment. ”

Shinji immediately felt uncomfortable that Benedict was leaving.He pulled out his pistol and hid it behind his back. He was not surprised when Benedict returned wearing a mask and holding a revolver.

“Get down!” yelled Shinji, before ducking behind a couch. Benedict’s first shot grazed the side of his left eye, leaving a bloody gash. Shinji grunted and swallowed the pain as the second and third shots tore into the couch.In  the time it took Benedict to recock the gun for his fourth shot, Shinji fired twice. Both bullets missed.

Shinji yelled,”Get in the car, Kaworu!”

Kaworu fled out the door while Benedict shot at Shinji again.

Benedict fired two more times, but both rounds sank into the couch’s cushions. Shinji was glad about one aspect of his slight frame, that it made him a smaller target. Benedict growled and threw aside the gun, grabbing his harpoon. He lunged at Shinji, who deflected the strike and punched his attacker in the stomach , to no avail. Benedict turned his shoulder into Shinji’s chest and pushed. Both of them went crashing through the window.

Shinji looked up and saw that Kaworu’s sedan had pulled out. He kicked Benedict, who was still lying on the ground, covered in glass. The older man brought up the harpoon to defend himself. Shinji’s foot snapped it in half.

Shinji aimed his pistol at his now unarmed target. He pulled the trigger, and was shocked at how loud it was. He wasn’t used to gunfire this close without ear protection. He was momentarily stunned, giving Benedict time to strike. He grabbed Shinji’s thin arms and twisted.

Shinji howled in agony as his right arm gave a sickening crack. Benedict threw him across the lawn. Shinji was incapacitated by the pain, so his opponent nonchalantly walked over to pick up the half of the harpoon with the barb.

Shinji looked up at Benedict. He found himself focusing on the mask. The long beak and blank eye circles betrayed no emotion. Shinji couldn’t imagine the emotions someone would feel when killing someone, but the mask betrayed none of them. A white light encompassed the man’s entire body.

Shinji quickly realized that it wasn’t light from God, but headlights. Benedict turned just as the car slammed into him. The driver stopped as he hit him, throwing his body across the lawn. Kaworu stepped out of the car and ran to Shinji.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Shinji could do nothing but cough violently and point towards Benedict, who was rising of the ground. He rested on one knee, and his left arm hung limply to the ground.

Between gurgled breathes, he said, “My end is your beginning.”

He drew the barb of the harpoon across his throat, drawing a red line.

Shinji felt pain and disgust overwhelm him, and he blacked out.

* * *

 

The first thing he saw when he woke up was a sterile white ceiling tile. He turned his head and was greeted by a smiling Misato Katsuragi.

“The doctors said you still need rest, but I wanted to congratulate you. Although they aren’t pleased that you didn’t call backup,they are impressed that you eliminated the Sachiel Killer. You did a good job.”  
“Kaworu helped.” said Shinji softly, looking back up at the ceiling.

“He’s going to be back to visit you. He’s been here every day while you were asleep.”

“How long...”

“About three days.” answered Misato. Since then,several potential Angel cases have come to our  attention. Whoever their leader was, it wasn’t Benedict. We’ll need your help when you recover.”

Misato got up and left. Shinji sighed and kept staring at the ceiling.   

To Be Continued.


	3. Fly Me to the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so late. The others should be on time. By the way, I am still interested in a beta.

Asuka stormed into the waiting room. She felt her rage, which had seemed eternal and invincible, begin to drain. As mad as she was, there was, there was something about the hospital that drained her fury. She wasn’t sure if this was caused by the memories of her mother in the psych ward, the sick people around her, or just human nature. She sighed and sat down. “Gott in Himmel...” she groaned. A boy sitting next to her turned and smiled. He was about her age.

He said,” Sprichst Du auch Deutsch?”

She leaned in closer and said, “Ja.”

The boy extended his index finger and thumb about an inch apart. He winked and said, “I only speak a little. I haven’t used it in years.”

Asuka gave him a quick look-over. He was reasonably attractive, if a bit on the skinny side. He was an albino, which she found intriguing rather than off-putting.She put her hand on his thigh and looked him in the eye.  “We should do something together when we’re done here.”

“You seem like a kind enough person, but I’m afraid you have the wrong idea.”

He opened his wallet, revealing a rainbow flag card next to his ID.

“I’m sorry... Kaworu,” said Asuka, reading his driver’s license. She sighed again. Just her luck. All the cute ones were gay or married. Or whiny, neurotic little glory hogs, in Shinji’s case.

The secretary gestured to Kaworu and said, “Next!”

He walked up to her desk and said, “I’m here to see Shinji Ikari.”

Asuka sprung up out of her seat. “So am I!”

“Small world,” said Kaworu. “Do you wish to see if he’s doing well too?”

“Fuck no! I’m here to give him a piece of my mind!” yelled Asuka, only to be hushed by the secretary.

Kaworu looked in bewilderment as Asuka slapped the desk. “I’m here to give that nepotistic little brat a wake up call.” She glared at the secretary and demanded, “What room is he in?”

The secretary- Gladys, according to her name tag- scrolled down her spreadsheet. “According to this, he checked out this morning."

Kaworu sat down and wondered why Shinji didn’t call him and tell him he had left. Asuka sat beside him and let her rage simmer.

* * *

 

Shinji got home using a train and a cab. Nobody at the Academy seemed to notice that he was gone, though everyone must have heard about the Sachiel case by now. He trudged back to his dorm with his head bowed. He entered his room and collapsed onto the bed without even changing his clothes. He masturbated and cried himself to sleep. Shinji’s dreams were filled with visions of a masked maniac and a strange albino boy who was kind to him for no apparent reason.

* * *

 

Gaghiel thought this would be much easier if he had a mask. Sachiel had a mask, as did most of the previous Angel’s. Unfortunately, fate had seen fit to task him with stalking his targets masked only with a smile. His prey left the gleaming building she worked in and walked past him. As predicted, she was the last worker to leave this evening.

Gaghiel turned towards her. “Do you work at the aquarium?” He pointed to her jacket, emblazoned with the Baltimore Aquarium’s logo. In truth, he knew she worked there, as he had followed her every action over the last 48 hours.

“Must be cool to work with all of those fish.”

She nodded without interest and kept walking. He could tell she just wanted to go home and was confused by his interest. Good. She wasn’t scared yet.

“I’m a fisherman, he said, pointing to his attire. “So I’ve always had an interest in aquariums.”

“That’s great.” She stepped back cautiously as he moved closer and closer to her.

She was too slow. In seconds, his arms were gripping her shoulders, and he wrapped the fishing line around her throat. Her body spasmed frantically as he tightened the plastic chord. She soon became still, leaving Gaghiel alone in the night.

* * *

 

Misato was waiting for Shiji right outside his dorm. She waved enthusiastically. He walked with her to her office in the BAU. on his way, Shinji looked at the bustling agents hard at work, starting their mornings off with grisly murder and coffee. It occurred to him that this is what his mornings would soon look like.

Misato’s entire office was decorated with crime scene pictures. Most agents would delegate that to a single wall or board, but Misato’s were strewn across the entire room.  Shinji was a bit of a neat freak, and couldn’t comprehend how she got anything done with this setup. He recognized a few pictures as the work of Eric Benedict.

Misato sat down and spun lazily in her chair, apparently oblivious to all of the corpses around her. “I need you to perform another interview for me.”

“On Kaworu?”

“No. The next Angel may already be activated.Three women have been strangled and dumped in the Baltimore harbor in the two weeks since Benedict died. The director does not believe the UnSub would be someone Kaworu knew again.”

“So who will I be talking to?”

“Lilith Fabian.”

Shinji gasped in spite of himself. “You mean Leliel?”

Misato nodded. “She was the only Angel ever captured alive, and was in a relationship with one of the most brutal ones. She could provide valuable insight. The director also believes that the may be a candidate for the new leader of Seele.”

Shinji couldn’t bring himself to object to his assignment. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to.

* * *

 

After a lengthy security screening process, Shinji was brought into a holding cell at Alderson. Even though this was supposedly a minimum security complex, the process seemed to take forever. After a minute r two of being alone, the guards brought in his subject.

Lilith Fabian had changed a lot in prison. The pictures of her after her arrest depicted an average looking blonde woman.  Her ordinary appearance had disturbed Shinji at the time. He learned at a young age that the worst monsters looked just like everyone else. Now her hair was dyed in black and white swirls, and religious tattoos poked out from under her outfit.  

She sat down and looked him right in the eye. “Where shall we start?”

Shinji nervously fumbled with his pen while maintaining eye contact.

“How about we start with Eric Benedict?”

Lilith shrugged. “I haven’t seen him in years. He was a pretty small fish. Never visited me, unlike some of the others. I’m surprised he had it in him.”

“Were you aware of his plans to restart Seele’s activities?”

“No, and I don’t think it was his plan.”

“So you don’t think Benedict was acting on his own initiative?’

“No.”

Lilith had an amused look on her face. She clearly thought she had the upper hand. If Shinji wanted to get anywhere he needed to take her down a peg.

“What is your opinion on the involvement of Tabris Kihl?”

“Honestly, I’m not surprised. He never really liked any of us. I understand he like you, which isn’t much a surprise either.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You’re his type.”

“Excuse me?”

Lilith chuckled and watched a twinge of pink enter Shinji’s cheeks. “You’ve had an interesting week. The best thing I’ve seen all month was a fight between a gang member and an arsonist two weeks ago. You, on the other hand, have not only managed to befriend the son of your father’s nemesis, hop up a level in the FBI, and personally meet two serial killers.”

“One.”

“Excuse me?”

“Technically, Benedict was the only serial killer I met.” Shinji swallowed his disgust at what he was about to say. “You only killed one child before they caught you. You don’t count.”

Lilith’s smile vanished. With a bit more confidence, Shinji said, “You shouldn’t feel inadequate. After all, we can’t all be like Shamshel, can we? I wonder, did you know what Seele was when he initiated you?”

“Honestly, I thought it was some sort of bandage club. Which wasn’t totally inaccurate, given what he was doing to the victims.”

Shinji made a note of Lilith’s decision to use the word “victim.” It implied the people her lover killed did not deserve to die.

“There’s more than one difference between you and Benedict.”

Lilith raised an eyebrow. “And what might that be?”

“Your eyes. When I looked into Eric Benedict’s eyes, they were as blank as the mask he was wearing. Yours look just like mine do in the mirror.”

“And you think that tells you something about me?”

“I think you spent a lot of time feeling terrified and lonely while Seele was active. I think you were just as scared of the other Angels as that boy was of you. And I think you’re afraid of yourself, and of what you did to him.”

“I suppose you’re right in a sense. Everyone is afraid of their self. The question is which self they are afraid of.”

“I don’t follow.”

“Think of it this way. There is more than one Lilith Fabian, depending on who observes me. To elaborate, there is the Lilith Fabian in my mind, and there is a  Lilith Fabian in your mind. their is a Lilith Fabian in the mind of Tabris Kihl, one in the mind of Gendo Ikari, one in the mind of Shamshel, and one in the mind of the American penal system. All are very different from each other, but they are all undeniably Lilith Fabian.”

“That’s an interesting philosophy,” said Shinji. “Which version of yourself scares you the most?”

“You’re the profiler. You figure it out.”

Lilith stood up. “I’m afraid we’re out of time. I have to get my beauty rest, and you have a killer to catch.”

AS she stepped towards the door, Shinji said, “You realize that if Seele is returning, the only way to make up for what you did is to help us.”

Lilith glared at him For a split second, her eyes looked just like Benedict’s.

“And you must realize that the only way you can stop them is to become your father.”

* * *

 

Misato Katsuragi’s name blinked on his vibrating phone. Shinji answered with a quick “Hello?”

Misato did not greet him back. Instead, she said, “How did it go?”

“Hit and miss,” answered Shinji. “If she knows anything, she isn’t willing to tell us. But I don’t think she’s involved. She certainly isn’t pulling the strings.”

Misato sighed. “I thought that might be the case. I doubt there is a single leader like last time. If there were, they would have revealed themself already. It’s probably a coalition of former members calling the shots.”

Shinji heard the faint rustling of papers, followed by what sounded like a chair spinning. Misato said, “Before I forget, you’ll be having some help. They selected another cadet to work on the case. One of the Academy’s top students.”

Shinji felt his stomach sink. “What’s their name?” he asked sheepishly, afraid he already knew the answer.

“Asuka Langley Sohryu.”

At that exact moment Shinji’s phone buzzed as he received a text message. It read: “Get ready to see how a real FBI agent does it, motherfucker. Prepare yourself for the German Invasion. XOXO, Asuka.”

To be continued.  


	4. Sitting on the Dock of the Bay

Shinji packed the last of his manga into a cardboard box. The thrill of his graduation ceremony had worn off. As of one hour ago, he was now officially a Special Agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Which meant he was now burdened with the insurmountable task of cleaning out his dorm room.

He refused to let the fact that his father had not attended the ceremony get to him. He had imagined this day for years, but never once expected his father to be a part of it, even after he became the director. He could only imagine that seeing his father would add to the melancholy he was currently feeling.

He was pretty close to being finished when his phone buzzed. He had an incoming call and a new text message. Shinji decided to answer the call first.

“Hello?” he asked.

“Congratulations!” said Kaworu, his voice as airy and cheerful as ever. He was one of the few people that Shinji could not imagine saying anything mean.

“Congratulations for what?”

Kaworu laughed. “For completing your training, of course! That was today, right?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you, uh, knew about it.” Shinji stammered. “I didn’t tell you about it.”

Kaworu said, “I can see the Academy’s schedule on their website. I wanted to keep track of it after I met you, so I could congratulate you when you triumphed. Which you have. So congratulations!”

“That’s.. a bit odd, Kaworu. We still don’t know each other very well.”

“Well, how are we supposed to get to know each other better if we don’t try to learn anything about each other?”

“Maybe I don’t want you to learn more about me!” Shinji blurted. “Maybe you won’t like what you find.”

Oh, Shinji,” sighed Kaworu. “Don’t say things like that. You are a beautiful person.”

“Don’t mock me.”

“I’m being sincere! I would never mock you. You’re important to me.”

“You’re a strange person, Kaworu.”

Kaworu laughed again. When he did, it felt like he was actually in the room with Shinji. “Maybe that’s why we need to stick together.”

Shinji hung up. Kaworu was... confusing. He was always so friendly with Shinji, which felt like a double edged sword. On one hand, Shinji liked having one person in his life who he wasn’t afraid would be cruel. On the other hand, he always had a feeling that he should be afraid for some other reason.

Shinji checked the text message. It was from Misato, telling him to meet in the BAU building. He put the last of his boxes in his car and walked over to his new workplace.

* * *

 

Gendo dialed a number he had not dialed in a long time. He had hoped he would not need to dial it ever again. Unfortunately, it was his job to make sure he used the resources available to him to the best of his ability. He possessed few resources as powerful as Rei Ayanami.

He was not greeted with a “Hello” when Rei picked up, and he did not offer one to her. Instead, he said, “We have need for your assistance again. The Angels have returned. More people are dying.”

He hung up and resumed his paperwork.

* * *

 

“We have confirmed that the next Angel is active,” said Misato. “Over the past few weeks, three women have been strangled and dumped in the Baltimore Harbor. The fourth was found this morning. The killer has pinned a note to each victim signed ‘Gaghiel,’ and strangled each victim with fishing line.”

Shinji raised his hand. “Where was the latest victim found?”

“Not far from the Baltimore Aquarium, where she worked.” answered Misato. “The Angels sure like to pick to a theme.”

Another agent raised her hand. Shinji thought her name was Maya, but he couldn’t remember for sure. He subtly craned his neck around to get a look at her ID card. Maya said, “It might be a reference to the Apostles, who were called ‘fishers of men.’”

“How cute,” said Misato. “Everyone get ready to head to the crime scene.”

* * *

Asuka sighed deeply. As she exhaled, she blew a strand of auburn hair out of her line of sight.She had naively assumed that graduating would mean she instantly got to start working on the hardest cases. Instead, she and  Shinji were sent to get coffee while the more experienced agents got to examine the body. They were currently waiting in what she could only imagine was the slowest line any Starbucks had ever experienced, ever.

“This isn’t fair,” she groaned.

“Complaining never solved anything.” answered Shinji in that monotone voice he adopted when he was bored. It was a tone Asuka had become quite familiar with over the months they had known each other.

“You’ve been pissy all day, Shinji,” she said. “What’s eating you?”

“Besides the fact that a woman’s life has been tragically cut short by the deranged actions of a cultist psychopath?”

“Yeah, besides that.”

“The usual, I guess.”

Asuka could tell she wasn’t going to get anything interesting out of him. She decided to take a different approach. “So who’s Mr. Tall-Pale-and-Handsome?”

Shinji raised an eyebrow. “I literally have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about sometimes, Asuka.”

“I mean the cute albino guy who speaks German. I met him at the hospital, and he said he knew you.”

“I probably shouldn’t say. It’s sensitive to the case.”

“Which, I’m now working on, Asshole. Spill.”

“He’s the son of Lorenz Kihl. I interviewed him during the Sachiel investigation.”

“He seems to have taken a liking to you, if you know what I mean.”

Shinji groaned in irritation. “Not really.”

“Oh come on, you haven’t noticed? He’s gay! Like, really gay.”

Shinji froze up. “Are you sure?”

“It’s literally the only reason I haven’t fucked his brains out.”

Shinji was lost in thought for a few moments. Finally he said, “I don’t think that’s right. You must be jumping to conclusions.”

“You have a real talent for denial, you know that Shinji?”

* * *

 

The body had been placed on dry land on the edge of the dock. Misato didn’t like to move bodies, but in this case they needed to do a preliminary examination before taking it to the morgue. It was the first body they had found since the killer had been confirmed as the next Angel.

She was sure that the fact that the body was blocking critical boat traffic didn’t help.

She opened the watertight envelope that had been pinned to the body. Like most messages found at Angel crime scenes, it contained a signature and a slew of religious symbols, including several crucifixes.

“I never really got the crucifixes,” said Maya. “Seele was always based more in Jewish lore, right? Why the Christian imagery?”

Misato said, “In one interview, Kihl explained that for centuries before the start of Christianity, the cross was a symbol of a slow, torturous death. He wanted to bring the old meaning back.”

Misato examined the victim’s throat. The killer had left the fishing line tangled around it, outlined by red marks on the skin. “Yet another Angel has chosen to kill by robbing the victims of air. After Shamsel and Sachiel, this is the third Angel to use this method. And the second to specifically strangle the victim after Shamshel.”

“I’m guessing you don’t count the Sandalphon victims who died of smoke inhalation?” asked Maya.

“No, arsonists don’t plan which way their victims die.” Misato pulled out her pocket notebook and began jotting down her thoughts. “Given that all victims were found this close together, the UnSub probably lives in Baltimore. He probably owns a boat, which he used to dispose of the bodies.”

Maya pointed behind Misato and asked, “What the hell does that guy think he’s doing?”

Misato turned and saw a small speedboat resting right next to the edge of the crime scene. Badge in hand, she ran up to him and said, “Excuse me, but this is a closed crime scene.”

The man driving the boat was dressed in fishing gear. He shouted, “No shit!”

He then pulled out a submachine gun and began opening fire. Misato and the other agents ducked for cover, which was sparse. Misato ducked behind a wooden bench. She tried to get a good look to return fire, but the bullets danced inches away from her head. She couldn’t help but notice that the bench was being torn into splinters by the continuous gunfire.

* * *

When they heard the gunfire, Asuka sprung into action first. She grabbed Shinji by the arm and said, “Grab your gun, this is our big chance!”

Running alongside her, Shinji said, “I didn’t bring a gun!”

Asuka groaned. “What kind of idiot doesn’t bring a gun to a crime scene?”

She unsheathed her pistol, a Luger P08. It was a family, of sorts. Asuka’s mother had given it to her, who had received it from her own mother. Asuka’s Grandmother had used it to personally shoot a high-ranking officer of the SS back in the forties.

Asuka and Shinji reached the dock and quickly analyzed the situation. At least three agents had already been shot. They couldn’t tell how many were still alive.The shooter was not aware that they were there.

“Cover me,” Asuka whispered.

“With what? Rocks?” Shinji shot back.

Asuka groaned and made a run for it. She ducked and weaved behind whatever cover she could find until she reached the edge of the dock. She jumped of the end and fired one shot at the man driving the boat before splashing into the water.

Although she would never know for sure, Asuka would always tell people that she shot the Angel right between the eyes. She had actually hit him in the left cheek. The Angel writhed in pain and grabbed his face, dropping the gun. More importantly, he also kicked the accelerator. In too much pain to control the boat, he could do nothing as it crashed into the shore . The boat was shattered on impact, pushing the driver and the motor behind him onto the shore. It crushed the entire upper half of his body into a red paste. Misato ran up next to Asuka. She panted, “I think it’s safe to say he was probably our Angel. Good job.”

Asuka beamed while Shinji coughed and muttered something under his breath.

* * *

 

Shinji was neither underwhelmed or overwhelmed by his new apartment. It was a little larger than his dorm at the Academy, but it wasn’t as clean. He could fix that. He had always been a bit of a neat freak, and shouldered most of the cleaning responsibilities at his dorm.

He decided to take a short walk to get the lay of the land. The building was located a convenient distance from Quantico and the rent wasn’t too bad. As he passed by the entrance, he saw a familiar flash of bright red hair in the elevator.

The door opened seconds after they had closed and Asuka stepped right back out. With a shocked expression on her face, she said, “Please tell me you won’t be living here too.”

Shinji awkwardly looked at his feet. He didn’t know what to tell her.

A familiar voice said, “It’s a small, and often strange world, isn’t it?”

They both turned around to see Misato. She was wearing casual clothes, something they hadn’t seen before.

“This apartment has been home to a lot of FBI agents over the years. You really shouldn’t be surprised. “

Asuka tore at her hair in frustration. “How could this get any worse?”

Misato smiled. “We’ll be joined on this case by an expert consultant. You’ll meet her in the morning. Until then, sweet dreams.”

To be Continued.


	5. Thanatos

 

Shinji liked to sleep in, which proved to be an unfortunate characteristic. Throughout his life, a combination of duties and passions forced him to tear himself from bed at what felt like the crack of dawn. This combined with his chronic insomnia made sleep a generally unpleasant experience.

Today was a rare occasion where he didn’t have anything important going on in the morning and could grant himself some extra time in bed.

Until Asuka burst in wearing only a towel and a look of indignation on her face.

“My damn shower doesn’t work. I need to borrow yours. “

Shinji groaned and gestured to his bathroom before collapsing back into his bed. Eventually the embarrassment of seeing her naked and her seeing him in his boxers sank in and he found himself wide awake. 

He awkwardly waited until Asuka finished her shower. She emerged, and they both realized that in her fit of rage she had neglected to bring a change of clothes down with her. However, she still felt the need to make a little bit of conversation before returning to her room. 

“You’re up a little late. Is it a special occasion?”

“Not really.” answered Shinji softly. 

“Oh come on. You pretty much always wake up before me. Today must be some sort of special holiday or something for you. Do you have any case assignments or anything?”

“No. Today is the anniversary of the day Mom died.”

“Oh.” despite her best attempts to resist it, a surge of guilt spread across Asuka’s face. 

“Actually I should probably get ready. “I’m going to be spending much of the day with my father.”

This surprised Asuka. She couldn’t remember seeing both of the Ikari’s in the same room together. The idea of them spending a whole day together was an almost alien image.

“You should get a new suit,” said Asuka. “You were wearing your old one on the docks. It’s probably got roughed up in the shootout.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

Shinji quickly got dressed and grabbed his wallet. He didn’t look at Asuka as he left, unintentionally locking her in. He had given her a spare key,so was soon on her way back to her own apartment. As she walked, she thought about the strange relationship Shinji had with his father. She knew little about his mother, but could easily tell that the death of his mother had a profound effect on both of them. 

She found it interesting that she and him turned out son different given that they both lost their mothers at a young age.

She was halfway through changing in her apartment when she heard the phone ring. She picked it up and was greeted by Misato.

“Hey Asuka. Could you get Shinji for me? I want you both to come back to the Hoover Building.”

“Sorry, you just missed Shinji. He and his Dad are going to spend the day together.”

“Oh right. It’s the day Yui died. That’s why he wasn’t in his office. Anyway, I want you to meet the new  special consultant. Rei Ayanami came back to help us with the Angel attacks.”

* * *

 

Shinji had bought a new suit that he was becoming very fond of. He doubted his father would even notice it. It felt like his father never looked at him if possible.

As he followed the now familiar route to Gendo Ikari’s house, he tried to remember when his relationship with his parents had deteriorated. He thought a good indicator of the change was the stark contrast between his seventh and eighth birthdays. When he turned seven his parents, friends, and extended family had all attended a party for him. when he turned eight, his mother and father both spent the whole day working. The difference was the result for the fact that the Seele investigation started between those two birthdays. His mom had died before he turned nine. 

Shinji got a phone call from Kaworu. He pulled over and answered, “Hi Kaworu. Why are you calling?”

“I need a reason?”

“Yes. People don’t just randomly call each other without a purpose. “

“Sure they do! I do, anyway. But I actually did want to see how you’re holding up. I saw on TV that you were present during a firefight in Baltimore.”

“Yeah, I was.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? You could have been hurt. I was worried.”

“I’m sorry. I guess I didn’t think you would care, alright? I didn’t tell anybody else who wasn’t part of the investigation.”

“You sound testy. Are you sure you’re holding up okay?”

Shinji groaned. “I’m sorry. This isn’t a great day to talk to me.”

“Why is that?”

“It’s the day my Mom. died.”

“Oh.” replied Kaworu, a sudden wave of sadness in his voice. “I understand completely. If you need to talk to someone…”

“Look, I just want to be left alone today. I don’t mean to be offensive, but I don’t need someone to talk to me. Goodbye.”

Shinji hung up. He really couldn’t understand that boy sometimes. He kept trying to reach out to Shinji when he was clearly in pain. Didn’t he know that that would only bring Shinji’s pain down on him? He could never imagine a reason someone would want to feel the sadness he felt. Especially someone like Kaworu, who must have had a great deal of his own pain to deal with. 

* * *

 

“Is it just me, or does it feel busier today?” asked Asuka.

“I guess people are on high alert now that we’ve had two Angels reveal themselves. The next one hasn’t popped up yet, so we want to stay ahead of him or her.”

As they approached her office, Misato added, “It might also might have something to do with the new consultant. Asuka, meet Rei Ayanami.”

Asuka took several seconds to fully take in the bizarre appearance of the girl in front of her. She appeared to be an albino, making her the second she had met this week.  Her pale blue eyes focused dead ahead, but had no emotional conviction. She stood perfectly still, and her light blue suit clashed with Misato’s yellowish wallpaper. A large blue gem, octahedral in shape, hing from a thin chain necklace. This immediately grabbed Asuka’s attention.

“What’s with the diamond thing?”

“It belonged to the sniper Jacobs,” answered Rei. Her voice was unlike anything Asuka had ever heard. She redefined the word “monotone.” 

“Shelby Jacobs took trophies from her victims. When she was apprehended, I took somehting of hers.”

“Well, that’s not creepy at all,” said Asuka. “What’s your deal anyway? I’ve seen cadavers with more personality than you. Honestly, does solving brutal serial murders just bore you or something.”

“No,though I haven’t looked at a true serial murder case in some time. I have been working alongside the SEC as they evaluate the Jet Alone scandal.”

Misato elbowed Asuka in the side. Under her breath,she muttered, “Be polite. This is our greatest asset you’re talking to.”

Rei handed Misato a case file. I’ve finished reading the Sachiel and Gaghiel cases. This is a very interesting development.”

“How so?” asked Misato.

“The Angels appear to be starting from the beginning again, instead of picking up where they left off.”

“What do you mean by that?” interjected Asuka.

“The most recent murders reflect the earliest crimes Seele committed. Both known Angels seem to be striking innocent civilian at random. Last time, the Angels progressed to targeting agents of the FBI itself, starting part way through the Ramiel shootings. As I alluded to earlier, I worked on that case. The last three victims were agents assigned to the case, and I believe the sniper planned to target myself before we caught her. Afterwards Shamshel and Iruel almost exclusively targeted the Bureau.”

“You think that will happen again?” said Misato.

“Yes,the next Angel will probably go after on of our agents. I do not predict that is their endgame, however. The attacks on the FBI, especially by the cybercriminal Iruel, left usb paranoid. The final two Angels kidnapped and assaulted civilians without our knowledge because we were too concerned about ourselves.”

“I guess we’ll just have to stay one step ahead of them this time.” said Asuka.

“With the Angels that is rarely as simple as it sounds.” said Rei softly.

* * *

 

Shinji had been staring at the gravestone labeled “Ikari Yui” for three full minutes. A new thought had not entered his head in that time. It had gotten to the point where he no longer had any new thoughts about the situation. He had long ago accepted that he would never really know how to feel about his mother’s death. 

He had not spoken a word to his father the entire time. This was not unusual. Sometimes they never talked at all when they visited this grave. Still, Shinji felt the need to break the silence. 

“I don’t remember much about her anymore.”

His father responded. “I am not able to forget anything about her.”

Shinji felt a pang of guilt. He wished he had just kept his mouth shut. It occurred to him that this kind of interaction was the only way he and his father knew how to communicate anymore.n Shinji considered that this might be a good thing, given their relationship. He felt so emotionally constrained by the whole situation. He wished there was another way he could deal with his feelings about his mother’s death.

####

 Shinji returned home to find Kaworu waiting for him outside his door. 

“Why did you come here?” asked Shinji. “I told you I wanted to be alone. You don’t want to be around me today.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because this is the worst day of the entire year. Today I had to relive almost a decade’s 

worth of pain and grief. If you see too much of me like this you won’t want to be my friend anymore.”

Kaworu sighed. “How can two people claim to be friends if they cannot share in each other’s pain?” he gestured to the doorknob. “Please let me in. I think it would help if you had someone to talk to today.”

Shinji reluctantly opened the door. He made a beeline to his bed and collapsed into his pillow. 

“I just don’t know how to express myself,” he said, his voice muffled by the pillow. 

Shinji could feel a depression in the mattress as Kaworu sat down alongside him. Shinji still didn’t feel like getting up, so Kaworu patted his shoulder and let him lie there.

“Just try. Tell me anything that comes to mind.”

“I… I’m having trouble remembering her.”

Kaworu cocked his head to the side, not that Shinji could see him. “What do you mean by that?”

“I don’t remember her face. Or her voice. Oh God…” Tears were beginning to seep through the pillowcase. 

“I think I know how you feel, Shinji. Memories of a person who isn’t with you anymore are one of the hardest parts of grief. Like it or not, a person starts to fade from our memory after they die. I have a similar problem when it comes to my own mother’s death.”

“How do you deal with it?”

Kaworu took in a deep breath. “It’s a tricky question. I’d be lying if I said I was totally comfortable in my feelings about it. But I guess one way I deal with it is by going over every memory I have of her, even the bad ones.”

“Why the bad ones?” asked Shinji. “Wouldn’t that bring even more pain?”

“I suppose, but it’s worth it to keep even a little bit of her alive within me.  I think that is the key.”

“I would have to disagree,” said a voice from across the room. It had a soft inflection, and was about as emotionless as any voice Shinji had ever heard. He got up from the bed to see a girl standing in his still open doorway. 

She looked a lot like Kaworu, though a bit older. She shared his pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair, in addition to his slender frame. She wore a brought blue suit and a necklace with a strange blue gem.

“I lost my whole family in a terrorist bombing,” continued the woman. “I can barely remember the incident at all, for which I am grateful.”

“I’m sorry, but who exactly are you?” asked Shinji.

“Rei Ayanami, special consultant to the Behavioral Analysis Unit. I missed you at headquarters, so I came down to make your acquaintance.”

Kaworu stood up and said, “Rei and I have already met, though it has been a while. We came in contact several times during the first Seele investigation. Because of our similar appearance, several reporters thought we were siblings.”

“As I recall, some people within the agency pushed us to form a romantic relationship.”

Kaworu chuckled. “I’m glad that didn’t come to pass.”

“Yes. my work and your homosexual orientation would not have made that ideal.”

Kaworu winced when he saw the sudden look of discomfort on Shinji’s face. Rei added, “Do whatever you feel is best with your memories, Ikari. I’ll see you at the office tomorrow.”

Rei left. Kaworu nervously rubbed his back. “I could leave to, if you wanted. I’m sorry if that encounter made you uncomfortable.”

Shinji shook his head. “Please stay.” Whatever else he was feeling, Shinji did not want to be alone right now. The two sat back down on the bed. Shinji pressed his head against KAworu’s chest and sobbed into his shirt.

* * *

 

Israfel stared at the tombstone in front of him. He knew the body buried there belonged to Gaghiel, even if the marker listed him under a different name. He reached into the bag he had brought with him and pulled out a trumpet. His sister stood beside him and looked at the grave too. He played 

pouring his soul into the performance. 

A gravekeeper approached them. “I’m sorry, but you need to be quiet to respect the other mourners.”

Israfel but the trumpet down. “I apologize.”

The gravekeeper added, “Besides, Nobody in the military is buried here. No offense, but most of the people here are criminals the police sends us. It’s more than they deserve.”

Without speaking a word his sister grabbed a black pistol from the bag. Before the gravekeeper could react she shot him between the eyes. Israfel looked at the corpse as it fell to the ground. He grabbed the wrists, ignoring the bloodstains that spread onto his shirt, and positioned it directly over the grave. Then he let go and looked the body over, his bloody hands on his hips. 

“There is no time to honor his death. The police will be here soon.”

The twins left the graveyard in a brisk walking pace. Israfel looked one last time at the tombstone. He knew a similar one awaited him and his twin soon. He was certain that before he reached it he would send some on Gendo Ikari’s followers to their grave first.

To be continued. 

 

 

 


	6. Make your own kind of music

Israfel  looked at his sister as she started packing the last of their supplies. She pushed the orange robe into the paper department store bag and looked up at him.

“I received a message from Zeruel. He’s given us the final go ahead. This is it.”

His sister nodded and went back to packing.

“He said something else. He wanted to remind us that this is a crucial part of the plan. Today we’ll be firing the first shots in our war on the FBI. The actions of the rest of the Angels depend entirely on what we do today.”

She looked at him, a combination of acknowledgement and resignation at what they had to do. She handed him his bag.

* * *

 

“You don’t usually invite me out like this, Asuka,” said Shinji. “What’s the deal?”

“I need a reason?” asked Asuka, before she took another sip of iced tea.

“I guess not. It just seems a bit unusual.”

Asuka sighed. “In all honesty I’ve been a bit worried about you. You’ve been pretty quiet and reserved the last few days. More than usual, that is. I wanted to see how you’re doing.”

“I’m fine, I guess. I mean, there was the thing with my mom a few days ago…”

“I don’t think that’s it. You barely leave your apartment, and I haven’t seen you and Kaworu together in almost two weeks. Is something going on?”

“Maybe. Now that I think about it, I kind of have been avoiding him.”

Asuka sighed again. “That is so like you. You finally have someone who follows you around like a lost puppy and only ever seems to talk about you. Hell, I bet he only _thinks_ about you. And you start ditching him.”

“Maybe that’s part of the problem. I’m starting to think he... I don’t know…”

“Are you starting to think he wants to be more than just your friend?”

“Yeah,” said Shinji softly. “And I don’t know how to deal with that.”

Asuka struggled not to roll her eyes. This was typical Shinji stuff. “Just _talk_ to him, idiot.”

“But what if he gets mad, or upset, or hurt…”

“Listen. This guy is one of, if not the nicest people I’ve ever met, and for some strange reason he seems to have some sort of thing for you. No matter what his situation is I’m sure he’ll understand if you don’t feel the same way about him.”

Asuka took another sip of iced tea. There was a pause that lasted for a few seconds as Shinji shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Raising an eyebrow, Asuka asked, “You’re sure you don’t feel the same way about him, right? Because then we’d have an entirely different situation altogether.”

“No!” said Shinji quickly. “I mean, he’s nice, but he’s a guy. I-I mean… we couldn’t…”

Asuka could tell this conversation was only going to get worse the longer it went on. “Just talk to him, okay? Everything will probably work out.”

* * *

 

The twins entered the department store dressed like two suburban shoppers, carrying a tote bag in each hand. They walked past a plethora of salespeople and free samples without even making eye contact. They moved in total silence as they approached what they estimated to be the center of the store.

The brother turned to a man selling necklaces.  He put down his bags and said, “Excuse me, could you help us?”

The man leaned over the counter and said, “Of course.  Looking for something special?”

“No,” said the brother as he reached into his pocket. He drew a pistol and shot the man right between the eyes.

Shouts of panic erupted across the entire store. The brother spun on his heel, his pistol raised above his head. He fired the gun at random intervals, sending bullets flying in all directions. He didn’t care whether they hit anyone or not. He just needed to get the shoppers running.

His sister had set down her bags as well. She drew a submachine gun and watched the fleeing crowds. A group of them were approaching one of the main exits, an easy target. She started firing ahead of the crowd, so the fleeing shoppers ran into a hail of gunfire. Bodies twisted and shook as the bullets tore them apart. Blood drenched the automatic glass doors that stood between the corpses and the parking lot.

Her brother had swapped out his pistol for another submachine gun. He scanned the rest of the store looking for the others who were trying to flee. The store had two more exits, both a bit further from the center. He shot quick bursts picking of the stragglers one by one.

Both twin lowered their guns and got on top of the counter. Within moments, they had both donned robes and masks. The robes were orange or grey, and both masks made up a partial ying-yang symbol. They surveyed the bullet torn store, looking for the handful of shoppers wise enough to take cover.

The brother spoke. “We are Israfel, and you are now our hostages. If you cooperate you will be able to return to your lives of decadence and sin. Statistically, one of you has sustained a non-fatal injury. Please make your presence known or we will randomly select someone.”

A hand rose up from a pile of bodies near the exit. The sister dragged him up towards the bloodstained counter.

“We need you to send a message for us.”

* * *

 

Asuka and Shinji both received text messages at the same time.  It was an identical message from Misato telling them both to meet her at a nearby shopping center. After a short car ride they arrived to find a SWAT team had set up a perimeter around it.

Misato greeted them both. “Long story short: there’s been an Angel attack. Rei has a full briefing for you.

They walked to a clearing where Rei was holding a laptop. “Approximately 47 minutes ago, a man and a woman entered the department store with an arsenal of submachine guns. They fired randomly at the crowd, killing 21 people.”

Asuka said, “That’s the most for any Angel so far, right?”

 Rei nodded. “And no Angel has performed such a large scale single act of violence before, either. Anyway, the Angels took the remaining shoppers hostage. Using a smartphone taken form one of the shoppers, they sent the following video to the Director’s personal account.”

Even before the video started, Shinji was starting to get worried. There was an unusual degree of brutality and theatrics at play here, even for the Angels.

Rei turned on her laptop and the video started. Two robed figures, one in grey and one in orange, were holding a man down against a counter. The one in grey was pressing an uzi to his head.

The orange-clad Angel turned to the camera, his face hidden behind a mask. “We are the Angel Israfel, and we have a personal announcement for the FBI. You have taken two of our brothers in arms from us. We have taken these people as our hostages. We will kill them at the first sign of government interference, with the following exceptions. The two agents who killed our brothers are named Asuka Langley Sohryu and Shinji Ikari. They will be allowed to approach us. We will permit them to be armed. No other actions will be tolerated.”

He turned away from the camera. The other Angel pulled the trigger, waiting as every single bullet emptied the chamber and tore into the man’s skull. After a few minutes, there was almost nothing of his head left except for a dark red puddle oozing among the shattered glass. The video turned off.

“They want to talk with us?” asked Shinji.

Rei answered, “In all likelihood they intend to shoot you on sight. However, we have no other choice but to play their game.”

“Why not send in the SWAT team? We’re fresh recruits! We can’t handle them!”

“Speak for yourself,” interjected Asuka.

Misato said, “We already sent in a SWAT team. The Angels took cover and killed two more hostages. If we want to save the remaining 16 people, we need your help.”

“But they have us outgunned and will have better cover!”

“I know,” said Misato, a smile growing on her face. “But we’re clever, and can catch them off guard if we’re lucky. “

* * *

 

Shinji tightened the strap on his bulletproof vest. He took a deep breath as he and Asuka approached the door. Through it they could see the outlines of the robed twins form behind the counter they were using as cover, safe from the SWAT team’s snipers. He looked to Asuka, who nodded and cocked her pistol. They both knew timing for this was critical.

 They pushed the door open at the same time, jumping across the bloodstained tiles.

As soon as the doors opened, the twins got up, ready to start shooting. As soon as they rose from behind the counter, a hail of bullets filled the room, coming from behind Shinji and Asuka. The snipers weren’t trying to hit anything. Shinji and Asuka dove to the floor as bullets tore it up. The twins retreated behind their cover again, not prepared for this tactic.

The gunfire stopped after a few seconds. Asuka was ready, and got up first. Aiming her Luger carefully as she ran, she peppered the rim of the counter with gunfire. Shinji was running across the opposite side of the store, towards a huddled mass of people.

Asuka ducked behind a shoe display as the twins opened fire, while Shinji snuck near the captives, but not too close. He yelled out, “I’ve got the hostages!”

He was not actually planning to do anything with them just yet. It wouldn’t be safe given the continued presence of the armed hostiles. The Angels clearly didn’t think of this, as they turned their attention from Asuka to him. He rolled out of the way as the sister climbed on top of the counter, brandishing her shotgun.

She shot at Shinji as he ran towards the back of the store. He hid among a crowd of mannequins, their porcelain features mutilated by the gunfire.

Asuka snuck up to the counter and steadied her aim as she rolled next to it. She fired three shots, each tearing through the robe that covered her body. The angel gurgled and screamed as she spun and pointed the rifle at Asuka, hoping to get one last shot off. Asuka fired first, the bullet hitting somewhere in her shrouded face.  The Angel fell onto Asuka, who was quickly covered in her blood.

Asuka gagged and pushed the body up. Through the corner of her eye she saw the brother getting up, uzi in hand. She tossed the body into his line of fire, the bullets made it shake and twist mid-air before hitting the ground again. Asuka dashed across the store blindly, followed by errant bullets. She couldn’t see anything with all the blood on her face. She screamed in frustration, mixing with the sreams of rage from her assailant.

Shinji aimed at the Angel, who was clearly focused on Asuka. He fired once, hitting the Angel in the back of the neck. He fell to the ground but kept his finger on the trigger. The futile sound of bullets hitting the ceiling lasted for a moment and was followed by a disheartening click. Shinji Kept is gun level as he moved closer to the counter.  He peered over and saw the Angel spread across the floor, his mask shattered by the fall. Shinji looked into the eyes of the man he had just killed.

Asuka found a coat display and wiped the blood off on the sleeve of an undoubtedly expensive parka. She looked at Shinji and said, “Good teamwork.”

Shinji nodded halfheartedly as he stared at the Angel’s corpse.

* * *

 

Kaworu opened his door to find a sorrowful, bloodied Shinji Ikari standing on his step.

“I need to talk,” said the boy, not looking Kaworu in the eye.

Kaworu let him in and set him down on the couch. “What’s wrong, Shinji?”

“I killed someone today.”

“What do-“

“There was another Angel attack. They massacred a lot of people. More than ever before. Then they asked for me and Asuka by name. I didn’t have a choice.”

“Oh, Shinji. Come here.” Kaworu wrapped his lanky arms around Shinji and held him close.

“It got me thinking about a lot of things, Kaworu. Including us.”

Kaworu’s hold on Shinji loosened. “What about us?”

“I need you to be honest. Do you want me to be more than just your friend?”

Kaworu let out a long, sad sigh. “I do Shinji. From the moment we met something about you drew me to you. I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. All I ask of you is to be my friend though. Do you think you can still do that?”

“Yeah,” said Shinji with a hollow laugh. “Though I don’t know how you could even like me as a friend, much less something else.”

“Don’t say things like that.”

“Seriously, why do you put up with me and all of my issues? Nobody else does.”

Kaworu stood up. “You’re special, Shinji. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. I will always care very deeply for you. It’s alright if you don’t feel the same way about me. But always remember that you should love yourself.”

Shinji laughed again. “That’s part of it all, though. I sometimes think I might feel the same way about you.”

“Really? For how long?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t want to get your hopes up, because I have almost no idea what I’m feeling at any given time. But I feel safe around you. That’s not something I can say about very many people.”

“So what do you want to do, Shinji?”

“I guess just keep being friends, and see what happens? I’m not going to feel as comfortable with my possible sexuality, not like you are, anyway. But I don’t want to lose you.”

Kaworu gripped Shinji’s hand. “Then I guess we’ll just have to wait and see what happens.”

To be continued.


End file.
